Mising Scene Dead ZOne
by ang c
Summary: The way I wished it happened in my mind.....


The is the second of a couple of mini ficlets I have done, I have a few other things going but they are taking time. I hope you like these. There are just mini little interactions my crazy mind came up with. Enjoy...

Title: Dead Zone Ficlet

Author: Ang C

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Horatio/Cal

Spoilers: Episode Dead Zone from Season 2. (Hagen doesn't count here)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing (not even a little piece of Eric) it all belongs to the excellent people at CBS. Except when I borrow them for my dreams!!!! Thanks to the writers for letting me borrow the characters – I promise to handle with care.

It was the end of another tough day, a day filled with drug smugglers, deep sea treasure, ship wrecks and modern day pirates. The CSI's had won, the bad guys were where they should be and all that was left now was for the team to get some sleep ready to start all over again tomorrow.

* * *

Calleigh made her way slowly up the stairs to Horatio's office she was tired, events over the last few days were exhausting, the pain in her shoulder was hurting a lot more than she would ever admit. She was looking forward to a quiet night at home with her man. Calleigh smiled at the though of Horatio and the fact that he was now in her life.

Quietly Calleigh entered Horatio's office; she didn't knock, knowing that it wasn't required, after all Horatio was expecting her.

"Hey" she said smiling as she made her way past his desk to the back of his office to sit on the sofa while H finished his paperwork.

Looking forward to an evening with his girlfriend and with Calleigh now in the same room, Horatio found it hard to concentrate. He decided the rest of the paperwork could wait till tomorrow and filed the papers away. He rose and walked over to where Calleigh was resting, her eyes closed. It never ceased to amaze him how her beauty always took his breath away, even now when she was tired and trying to cover up the pain in her shoulder she was the most beautiful person in the world to him.

Crouching down in front of her, Horatio rested his hands on Calleigh's knees "Hey beautiful, you ready to go home." He asked gently.

At the sound of his unmistakable voice Cal's eyes fluttered open, looking deep into his blue eyes she smiled lovingly at him and nodded "you bet handsome, I could sleep for a week."

As Calleigh rose to get up she winced as the bruised muscle in her shoulder protested the movement. Noticing her pain Horatio cast a look of concern over his ballistics expert, knowing she would only say she was fine he chose not to say anything. Leaning forward placing both hands on her waist he kissed her lips, at the tender contact Calleigh eyes drifted closed as she immediately lost herself in the warmth and passion of his sweet kiss.

Lost in the emotion Calleigh didn't see Horatio move his left hand up to her right shoulder and tenderly push her black jacket away so that he could see the damage the spear gun had inflicted on her precious body. Lost in the world of warmth and safety she always felt in Horatio's presence, Cal couldn't think to stop him.

Breaking away from her lips Horatio bent down to place the softest of kisses to her bruise, then, carefully, so as not to hurt, he moved her jacket back into place. Looking up into her eyes she could see tears beginning to form in his own. Seeing that she was about to protest again that she was fine, Horatio spoke to stop her.

"I know you're fine, but honey don't be afraid to tell me things like this again. Trust that I will not think anything less of you or the work that you do, you're the best there is and nothing will take that away from you. You'll never see pity or disappointment in my eyes, only a concern for you to remain healthy and happy. I love you and I don't want you to be hurt" he kissed her again.

Finally Horatio rose taking hold of Calleigh's left hand he helped her to stand up too, standing on her left so as not to aggravate the bruising in her shoulder, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and led her out of his office.

As Horatio closed the door behind them Calleigh leaned up and kissed Horatio passionately on the lips. "Thank you. I love you too handsome."

Smiling down into her eyes, he led her down the stairs and on their way to a quiet evening at home, together.

The End.


End file.
